A LONG WAY Folge 9 Ein Gefährlicher Weg
by Kiddo
Summary: Folge 9


**A LONG WAY**

**Folge 9 – Ein Gefährlicher Weg**

By Kiddo & Snuggles

Disclaimer:

Wir besitzen keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdienen hiermit kein Geld.

In dieser Geschichte geht es um Kindesmisshandlung, wem dies zu nahe geht, bitten wir diese Geschichte nicht zu lesen.

Zusatzinformation:

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat bis dieses Kapitel online kam. Aber wegen dem ganzen Stress in der letzten Zeit ist diese Geschichte leider Gedanklich etwas sehr verdrängt wurden oder ganz in Vergessenheit geraten. Bitte wieder daran denken das die Geschichte bereits 2002 geschrieben wurde ist und einer unserer ersten seaQuest Fanfiction Versuche war.

Falls jemand vergessen haben sollte um was es hier eigentlich geht, will ich es ganz kurz zusammenfassen:

Grob gesagt das ist eine typische "Finding Out" Story. Lucas wird von seinem Vater mies behandelt und geschlagen. Bridger und Dr. Westphalen finden dies heraus. In der letzten Folge haben der Captain die Ärtzin und Lucas den Urlaub zusammen auf Bridgers Insel verbracht bis auf einmal ein Anruf von Dr. Wolenczak kam. Lawrence teilte Lucas auf seine freundliche art und Weise mit das er sofort nach hause kommen sollte da ein paar seiner Geschäftspartner ihn kennen lernen wollten. Darauf hin beschlossen die drei seaQuest Crewmitglieder vor Gericht gegen Lucas Vater zu ziehen. Allerdings brauchten sie dafür auch Beweise. Und die will Lucas nun besorgen...

* * *

Am nächsten morgen sitzen Nathan, Kristin und Lucas total übermüdet im Flugzeug. Alle drei hatten in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zu getan.

Kristin hatte nicht schlafen können, weil sie sich große Sorgen um Lucas und Nathan gemacht hatte. Als Ärztin wusste sie, was dies für eine große Emotionale Belastung für den Teenager sein musste und was für Auswirkungen dies alles haben könnte. Lucas hatte in der letzen Zeit so große Fortschritte gemacht, er hatte vertrauen zu ihr, aber vor allem zu dem Captain, gefasst. Langsam war er ihnen gegenüber und der Crew aufgetaut. Das alles hier, konnte dies alles wieder zerstören. Um Nathan sorgte sie sich, weil sie wusste, dass dies für ihn noch viel schlimmer sein müsste als für sie. Nathan hatte schon seine Familie verloren und Lucas gab ihn halt, der Junge bedeutete ihm so viel.

Bridger hatte die Nacht aus ähnlichen Gründen auch nicht schlafen können. Er machte sich große Sorgen und auch Vorwürfe. Hätte er keinen anderen Weg finden können? Er hatte Angst den Jungen für immer zu verlieren. Was wenn ihm was schlimmes zustieß? Was wenn Lawrence alles herausfinden würde? Was wenn Kristin und er zu spät kommen würden? Fragen über Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Am liebsten wäre er in der Nacht in Lucas Zimmer gegangen um nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Aber er hatte Angst ihn damit zu wecken, falls er überhaupt schlief. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er den Jungen auch überfordert wenn er zu ihm gegangen wäre.

Lucas hatte genau wie die beiden Erwachsenen in der Nacht nicht schlafen können, wenn er endlich einmal eingenickt war, fand er sich gleich in einem Alptraum wieder. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Vater. Er war sicherlich sauer, dass Lucas ihm nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass die seaQuest andockte. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Vater das Tonband finden würde und die Kette als Mini- Kamera enttarnen würde. Was dann passieren würde, wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Er hasste es Angst zu haben und hilflos zu sein. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er Angst vor seinem Vater, er was ihm immer hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen.

Wenn alles so gelingen würde, wie er es sich vorstellte, wäre er dann endlich frei? Frei von der Angst, frei von der Hilflosigkeit? Frei von dem Schmerz, frei von den Alpträumen und vor allem, frei von seinem Vater?

Aber was, wenn der Plan scheiterte? Nein daran durfte er nicht denken!

Er fühlte sich so unsicher, am liebsten wäre er in der Nacht zum Captain gegangen. Aber er traute sich nicht, außerdem wollte er den Captain auch nicht wegen seinen Ängsten wecken. Er war schließlich 14 und kein kleines Kind mehr.

* * *

Nach der Landung fahren die drei in ein Hotel in der nähe von Dr. Wolenczaks Haus. Nachdem die Kamera und der Bildschirm installiert sind, wird es für Lucas zeit zu gehen.

Nathan schaut Lucas intensiv an. „Es ist immer noch Zeit dafür, unsere Pläne zu ändern."

„Nein, wenn ich es jetzt nicht mache, mache ich es nie! Ich muss jetzt gehen." Lucas beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wendet sich ab.

„Denk daran, wir sind immer in deiner Nähe! Wir lassen den Bildschirm nicht aus den Augen." Versichert Kristin.

„Danke." Mit diesem Wort verlässt Lucas das Hotel und steigt in das Taxi, dass ihn zu seinen Vater bringen würde.

Captain Bridger und Dr. Westphalen bleiben besorgt und unruhig im Hotel zurück.

* * *

Als Lucas an der Tür klingelt, öffnet ihm sein Vater. „Wo bleibst du denn? Die Gäste sind schon alle da." Wolenczak schiebt Lucas durch die Tür.

Lucas bringt sein Gepäck in sein Zimmer, danach geht er runter und begrüßt die Gäste. Der Tag verläuft friedlich. Lucas und sein Vater reden kaum miteinander.

Als die Gäste gegangen sind, zieht sich Lucas allein auf sein Zimmer zurück und start gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. _Soll ich runter gehen? Je schneller das vorbei ist, desto schneller kann ich wieder hier weg. Andererseits habe ich Angst runter zu gehen. Der Tag war anstrengend und stressig, er wird sehr gereizt sein, wenn er jetzt ausrastet und mich schlägt, hört er nicht mehr so schnell auf. _

Lucas hört Schritte auf der Treppe. Erschrocken zuckt das Computergenie zusammen.

Die Tür öffnet sich und sein Vater betritt das Zimmer. „Lucas, kannst du nicht gefälligst fragen, bevor du einfach hoch gehst?"

„Es tut mir leid Pa, ich dachte..."

Dr. Wolenczak fällt ihm ins Word. „Das Thema hatten wir schon, was du denkst ist mir Scheiß egal, und stammle nicht so rum!"

Die Augen des Teenagers weiten sich vor Angst. „Ich wollte doch nur..." Ein Schlag trifft ihn mitten ins Gesicht, die nächsten Schläge versucht er abzuwehren, schafft es aber nicht.

Als Lucas auf dem Boden liegt, rollt er sich schützend zu einer Kugel zusammen. _Nicht an die Schmerzen denken! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, sie kommen bestimmt gleich und dann ist endlich alles vorbei. Vorbei? Wird es wirklich jemals vorbei sein?_

Ein harter Schlag trifft ihm am Kopf und um ihn herum wird alles schwarz.

* * *

„Lucas, bitte wach auf!" In der Stimme des Captains schwingt seine ganze Besorgnis mit.

Langsam öffnen sich die großen blauen Augen und schauen in das Gesicht des Captains. In Lucas kommen die Erinnerungen hoch. Nathan Bridger nimmt den zitternden Jungen in den Arm, langsam beruhigt er sich und hört auf zu weinen. „Was ist mit..."

„Keine Angst Lucas, die Polizei kümmert sich um ihn. Ich schwöre er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun."

Bei einer ruckartigen Bewegung verzieht Lucas schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Kristin!" Ruft der Captain.

Kristin und zwei Sanitäter betreten den Raum und eilen zu Lucas. Kristin untersucht den Teenager. „Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, deine Rippen sind denke ich nur geprellt, aber zur Sicherheit lassen wir dich im Krankenhaus noch einmal gründlich durchchecken."

Lucas schaut Kristin und Nathan flehend an. „Bitte nicht."

„Tut mir leid Lucas, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus." Beharrt Dr. Westphalen.

„Keine Angst, ich bleibe die ganze Zeit bei dir, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, nehmen wir dich morgen gleich wieder mit auf die seaQuest." Verspricht der Captain.

* * *

Im Krankenhaus bestätigt sich die Diagnose.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen sitzt der Captain immer noch an am Bett des blonden Teenagers und hält seine Hand.

Plötzlich verkrampft sich Lucas Hand. Sein ganzer Körper wird unruhig. „Nein, hör auf, nicht!"

Nathan schüttelt ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Lucas, das ist nur ein Traum, wach auf!"

Das junge Genie wacht zitternd auf, der Captain nimmt ihn in den Arm. „Ist schon gut Kiddo. Es ist vorbei, du bist sicher." Sagt der Captain und streicht ihn über das Haar.

„Danke! Ich möchte nach Hause auf die seaQuest."

Nathan lächelt ihn an, Lucas bezeichnete die seaQuest als sein zu Hause. „Na dann, zieh dich an. Kristin müsste eh gleich mit den Entlassungspapieren hier sein. Dann geht's los."

Nun lag alles in den Händen des Richters!

* * *

Ende Folge 9

Written 2002


End file.
